Predestined
by shipmyshipscandal
Summary: pre·des·tined, pre·des·tin·ing, pre·des·tines 1. To fix upon, decide, or decree in advance; foreordain. 2. Theology To foreordain or elect by divine will or decree. AU...Olivia & Fitz. They meet and sparks fly...
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia, can you come down here please"

Her mother was summoning her for another introduction to one of their family friends. Whenever she was home from law school, her parents insisted on showing her off to old family friends.

She (usually) happily obliged them, but today she was tired and really just wanted to take a hot bath and read a book.

She took her time coming downstairs and finally made her way down 15 minutes later.

Her mother shot her a withering glance as she entered the kitchen…oops maybe she shouldn't have taken so long. She was sure she would get an earful from her mother later.

As she rounded the corner into the sitting room, she saw her father sitting with another man.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his face, he seemed familiar but she wasn't sure why. One thing that was for sure was that he was gorgeous. Dark hair, steel blue eyes, and his body looked amazing in that shirt.

She felt herself flush and she put a smile on her face and made her way to the couch. He stood up and took her hand before she could sit down.

"Hi"

"Hi"

His smooth, deep baritone voice made butterflies dance in her stomach and she felt her face flush even more. She was thankful she had put some make-up on and was wearing her "hot" jeans."

"It's nice to see you again Olivia. It's been years. I think you were 9 or 10 the last time I saw you" Fitz smiled at her as they both took a seat on the couch.

"Nice to see you too…um, sorry I don't remember your name" god, she was so embarrassed. She could feel her face burning.

"Fitzgerald, but you can call me Fitz. Don't worry, that was years ago and I was a teenager so you probably didn't notice me" God his smile was amazing and infectious. She realized she had a huge grin on her face as well.

She couldn't imagine how she hadn't noticed him. He was gorgeous. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but before she could get lost in her thoughts, her father began to tell the story of the last time they had all been together.

She remembered the Grant family, but for some reason, she hadn't remembered Fitz. As her father continued his story, she glanced over at Fitz just as he looked over at her. They held each other's gaze for just a second, but it was enough to illicit another wave of butterflies in Olivia's stomach. She quickly returned her attention to her father, but she hoped to give Fitz more of her attention later.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't forgotten about this one. I just have been writing my other fanfic but I will come back to this one. Promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a dentist appointment this morning, but I wanted to get something up on this story...just a quick, short update. More coming soon!**

The cold shower wasn't helping. Olivia hoped the cool water would stop the burning sensation she felt where his hand had touched her. It had been a simple touch as he was leaving the house, his hand lightly grazing her arm, but his fingers had blazed a hot trail on her body.

He had been so sweet to her all evening. He was engaging and talkative at dinner, and her mother and father loved him. How had they gone so long without meeting up again all these years? Why didn't she remember him? He seemed…perfect.

She took a deep breath and let the cold water wash over here. She knew she had to see him again. His eyes, his smile, his touch…he was everything and she needed more. Yes, she had to seem him again…and soon.

She got out of the shower and heard her phone ringing. For a brief moment, her heart fluttered at the thought it might be Fitz. But, she hadn't given him her number, so her happiness quickly faded. She ran over to her phone that was charging on her bed and saw the caller id…_Jake_.

* * *

Fitz couldn't get Olivia out of his mind. He could still feel her smooth skin on his hand, and his fingertips still burned from the skin on skin contact. He thought about her the entire drive home, wondering when he could see her again. How had they gone so long without meeting up again after all these years? He remembered her. He had always thought she was a very pretty girl, but pretty no longer was a word he could use to describe her. She was breathtaking, gorgeous …she was perfect.

He hadn't asked for her number, and he mentally punched himself in the arm for his cowardice. He had been so distracted by her smile as they said goodbye, he was practically tongue-tied and couldn't get the words out. He would just have to call her father tomorrow and get it. He needed to see her again...and soon.


End file.
